Posse:Outlaws Brotherhood
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Motto '' "For the right we fight."'' About the posse (We are a PS3 organization, However we may be expanding into Xbox 360) We are a united group of outlaws that make a code of honor for ourselves and establish a front against the Bureau of Investigation and other government-controlled groups. Even though we do not abide by the law from time to time, we do everything to better the residents of both U.S.A. and Mexico for both lands belong to the people and should be free. Our group is a united group of other gangs, posses, bunches, etc to form a organization that always look out for our fellow members. We base ourselves around unity, loyal and honor. This is a somewhat roleplaying brotherhood because we meet and discuss things in a conference fashion. So be aware we want people to give some kind story to a character of who they are. It enhances the gaming experience. We are not a gang itself, but a group of many gangs that are banded together for the better of every man, woman and child. Some of the benefits of joining such a group is as follows: * You will have someone to have your back, someone online and possibly an entire other gang to come and help you if you're against the ropes. We will do our best to protect our fellow members. * You can connect to other gang members in different times zone, so you can find even more people that play when you play when everyone else isn't online. * You keep you're own gang, and we don't interfere with your gang to change it in any shape, form or fashion. You'll just be part of a much larger band of outlaws. * You'll find alliances with other gangs, with help and strengthen your abilities to play in may ways. For example, if you have an enemy or some kind of griefer who annoys you then the entire brotherhood wouldn't take kindly to them if we ever meet this person. Joining the posse You have to meet certain requirements before trying to join: * You will have to be a gang leader or a representative of said gang when contacting us to join as another gang seeking an alliance, however regular members wishing to join contact me or the head of the other division(s) to do as such. * You must have background stories, in detail background tales that tell us about your character. Here is an example of Maestro_MAD's character story next to his name in the Leader Roster. * You cannot be a bloodthirsty gang who kills anything that moves. We believe in diplomacy and helping innocent people. So help these people the best to our abilities. * Must be stable gangs that have fair about of members that are active to a reasonable amount. * If you fall under a certain category then contact the person in charge of that area, for example, if you are a Mexican themed gang with rebel characters then contact a representative/leader of that division to join in that section. You will have to pass five test in order to show yourself capable of admission into this brotherhood. These test will be revealed when you meet up in-game. You must follow our test with the up most attention and be polite. You have to do anything and everything we say, so we know you can handle a position in the counsel of the Outlaw Brotherhood. Contact Maestro_MAD on the Reddead.net forums via PM, or use our user names on PSN in the Leaders section to contact us on the PS3. If you wish to join a certain division, please contact the head of that outfit. Members Roster Leaders * Leader: Maestro_MADhttp://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Maestro_MAD/Maestro_MAD_character_backstory Gang Counsel EL MOB(Mexican Outlaw Brotherhood) Boss: Techn9tion Counselor: ' '''Underbosses: ' 'Members: ' '''Alliances: Outlaws Brotherhood.png|Outlaws Brotherhood El MOB.png|EL MOB External links Category:Posses }}